Making a mutiny and its consequences
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: [SPOILER!ALERT] A ceux qui n'ont pas vu les Gardiens de la Galaxie VOL2, ne pas lire !
1. TaserFace prend le commandement

Alors que TaserFace faisait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, c'est-à-dire, exécuté les membres des Ravageurs qui étaient restés fidèles à Yondu Udonta sauf un seul : Kraglin.

Lors de leurs petite escapade sur Berhert, TaserFace avec l'aide inattendue de Nebula avait réussit à mettre le Centaurien hors d'état d'utiliser sa flèche. Jaze, comme Rocket, s'était prit une décharge alors qu'elle allait se rebeller envers TaserFace, et à la grande surprise de la petite blonde, c'était Kraglin qui avait tiré à bout portant.

Jaze était là, assise et attachée à une chaise. Elle venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits tout en entendant ses amis criés à l'aide vainement.

Alors qu'elle était encore dans le cirage, elle sentit une grosse main lui attraper une de ses couettes pour la tirer en avant. Ses lunettes de soudure tombèrent en résonance contre le sol.

–Tu te retrouve sans défense Fillette. On a prit soin de te retirer tes armes sachant que tu avais la gâchette facile.

–J'suis attachée de toute façon crétin, répondit-elle avec une voix inaudible.

Le regard saphit de Jaze fixa le sol. Elle ne voulait surtout pas voir le visage de celui qui avait fait cette mutinerie, certes involontairement.

Seulement, son regard se releva et croisa celui de TaserFace.

–Avoue P'tite que tu pense comme nous... Qu'Udonta est devenu...

–Je t'interdis de parler de Yondu comme ça ! Dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. Tu étais bien content quand mon Oncle était présent pour sauver tes fesses TaserFace !

Soudain, le silence se fit radicalement.

Le cœur de Jaze se mit à battre fortement contre sa cage thoracique. La peur était présente, tapis au fond de son estomac qui remontait vers sa gorge.

La poigne devint plus forte mais la p'tite blonde ignora la douleur et les larmes de douleur.

–Vu qu't'es la seule fille de cet équipage... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter non ? Après tout, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que quelqu'un profite un peu de toi..

Tous éclatèrent de rire face à la remarque sauf un... Kraglin.

TaserFace passa de sa main libre, son index sur la joue de Jaze qui en profita quand ce dernier fit non loin de sa bouche de le mordre à pleine dents.

Par réflexe, l'homme la gifla de plus bel. Sous le choc, le siège vacilla et tomba contre le sol. Sers lunettes de soudure tombèrent de sa chevelure dont un des verres se brisa. Un filament de sang coula le long de la lèvre de la petite Udonta.

–T'as que ça ? T'es pas si fort que t'en à l'air... TaserFace, répliqua Jaze en soufflant sur une de ses mèche blonde.

–Jaze.. soupira Kraglin voulant intervenir.

–Ne bouge pas ! S'exclama Jaze dans un élan de colère.

Elle sentit la chaise se remettre droite. Sa respiration était rapide et, alors que l'homme s'étant proclamer chef des Ravageurs s'approchait et moins la distance entre les deux visage étaient longue.

Alors que les lèvres de TaserFace n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre de celle de Jaze, la jambe de cette dernière se leva et son pied rencontra les parties intimes de l'homme en face d'elle. Ce qui d'un sens, fit taire toute l'assemblée.

Dans un grognement de douleur, TaserFace se releva prenant sur lui.

–Espèce de sale petite !

Il saisit le visage de la Gamine avant de lui donner un coup de poing assez fort dans le visage laissant le nez de Jaze en sang.

–Tu va voir la Gamine... Tu va déguster... Mais différemment que les autres.

Jaze fixa le sol, d'un regard perdu avant de fermer les yeux pensant se prendre un autre coup de poing. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle vit le poing à quelques centimètres de son visage.

–Emmenez les en cellule, grogna TaserFace.

Trois des Ravageurs s'exécutèrent.

L'un s'occupa de Yondu, un autre de Rocket et Kraglin s'occupa de Jaze.

Sur le trajet qui mène au cellule, Jaze resta de silence, le sang ayant laisser des traces en marcha avec du mal.

–J'ai pas voulu... tout ça... Mais comprends moi Jaze...

–Sauf que tu l'as fais quand même ! Répondit-elle en le regardant. Tu l'as fais sans pensé aux conséquence. Moi aussi je déteste Peter, je déteste le laxisme de Yondu par rapport aux trahison de Quill ! Mais jamais j'aurais fais ça, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Kraglin la regarda avant de soupirer. Il entendit qu'on l'appela et fila aussitôt laissant la petite blonde avec les traîtres et surtout dans la cellule.

Alors que les heures défilèrent, Jaze releva la tête sentant la main de Yondu sur ses cheveux.

–Ça va aller... On va sortir d'ici et prendre notre revanche. Mais avant faut qu'on récupère et tes armes et mon prototype.

–Sauf que... Personne peut nous aider.

Un toussotement se fit entendre.

–Y'a la brindille et même si j'ai encore du mal à digérer la réaction de Kraglin, je pense qu'il nous aidera.

Jaze regarda son oncle avant de baisser le regard.

–Il doit m'en vouloir pour ce que je lui ai dis...

–Mais non ! S'exprima Yondu.

–Mais...

–Jaze, il t'apprécie voir plus et toi aussi. Donc je pense que... Il y a plus important que de pleurnicher sur l'instant présent et ce qu'il a fait. Tu ne crois pas ?

La p'tite blonde le regarda, restant silencieux avant de prononcer un « ouais » inaudible.

–Jaze ?

–Ouais !? Mais n'empêche que...

–Kraglin n'y est pour rien, il n'a pas tord d'un sens... certes, après tout est allé assez vite dans la violence mais on va venger nos amis... Ne t'en fais pas p'tite.

Il se posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Jaze en ébouriffant les cheveux avant d'entendre des bruit de pas cuinant.


	2. Groot à la rescousse

Alors que Groot venait de faire son apparition, Yondu eu soudain une idée. Il regarda la « brindille » avant de sourire.

–La brindille... Cela te dit de nous aider à nous échapper ?

Groot releva les yeux vers son ami, Yondu et posa son regard sur Jaze avant d'hocher la tête d'un oui.

–Alors c'est simple, fit Yondu, j'aurais besoin d'une crête... Enfin c'est un prototype de crête... Elle se trouve dans la chambre du capitaine dans un tiroir... Tu peux aller la chercher... S'il te plait ?

Groot sourit légèrement avant de revenir avec...

–Dégoûtant ! Se plaignit Rocket.

–C'est un de mes... vieux slips... nota Yondu en soupirant.

–Je s'appelle Groot !

Yondu se passa les mains sur son visage avant de réexpliquer ce qu'il cherchait et la petite branche repartie aussitôt avant de revenir avec...

–C'est un alien, nota Rocket.  
–On va jamais s'en sortir... Si j'avais mes blaster...

Yondu se retourna vers la voix féminine.

–T'as finis de te lamenter ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

–C'est pas comme ça qu'on sortira si je suis dans mon coin, répondit-elle.

–Content que tu te ressaisit Jaze.

Groot revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'oeil bionique Vorker.

–Tu imagines la tronche du gars quand il se réveillera et qu'il cherchera son œil ! Ajouta Rocket dans un fou rire. Si on le gardait !

–Pour quoi faire ! Demanda Yondu.

–Comme ça, répondit Rocket.

Jaze regarda la scène. Yondu en avait marre et Rocket était plié de rire.

–Groot ? Demanda Jaze en rejoignant le groupe.

–Je s'appelle Groot, répondit la brindille

–Regarde bien... C'est pas plus grand que cette taille là ! Ajouta Jaze en montrant avec ses mains la taille que fait l'objet convoitée.

Groot affirma en hochant la tête et revint en tirant un bureau à bout de branche ce qui fit soupirer Jaze.

–Il comprend vraiment ?

Yondu soupira avant de retirer son emblème des Ravageur de son manteau et de le donné à Groot en lui donnant pour indication que l'objet convoité se trouvait dans un tiroir où ce symbole était reproduit.

Groot les regarda avant de le mettre sur sa tête. Ce qui fit râler Yondu.

–Je s'appelle Groot !

–Sérieusement ? Demanda Rocket.

–Il dit quoi ? Demanda Jaze et Yondu en echo.

–Il le prend comme un chapeau, répondit le raton.

Yondu manqua la crise cardiaque. Jaze retint un fou rire.

C'est alors que Rocket et Groot discutèrent sur le sujet des chapeaux et du jugement de Groot envers cet accessoire jusqu'à ce que la brindille file de nouveau à la recherche du tiroir.

Une fois dans la cabine du capitaine, Groot se hissa sur le lit et regarda le symbole et autour de lui avant de voir le tiroir décrit. Il s'y dirigea, l'ouvrit à bout de branche avant de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans et de prendre …. Une capsule de bouteille.

–C'est pas ça, ajouta Kraglin en le regardant faire.

Le ravager prit le prototype de crête ainsi que Groot et retourna du coté des cellules.

Au passage, ce dernier avait réussit à prendre les deux blasters de la jeune Udonta.

Une fois devant les barreaux qui les séparèrent, Kraglin lâcha la crête et les deux blaster avant de regarder ailleurs.

–Ils ont tués tout ems amis, dit-il d'une voix sanglotante. Je vous demande pardon Capt'n... Je ne voulais pas déclencher de mutinerie...

–Kraglin... Y'a pas qu'à moi que tu dois des excuses mais... Va préparé le troisième Quadrant. Jaze te rejoindra une fois qu'on sortira.

L'homme renifla avant de prendre une bonne respiration et de faire le signe des ravager.  
Jaze ne l'avait pas regarder du tout son passage, seulement, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de se lever. Elle attrapa ses blasters qui jonchaient sur le sol avant de les ranger comme elle pouvait avant de sentir la main d'Udonta sur son épaule.

Kraglin commença à partir avant de se faire interrompre par Rocket.

–Dis moi, vous avez pas des musique de Quill à bord ?

Le Ravager arqua un sourcil avant de comprendre. Il sourit simplement en hochant la tête légèrement d'un oui et fila de ce pas faire ce que son capitaine lui demanda, c'est-à-dire, préparer le Troisième Quadrant.


	3. Gifle et Amour

Alors que Rocket était en train de mettre le prototype de crête à sur le sommet du crâne de Yondu, Jaze était en train de réfléchir à plusieurs trucs...

–Tu réfléchis trop Jaze ! S'exclama Yondu.

–Mais... fit-elle en le regardant.

–Ne réfléchis plus à tout ce qui vient de se passer, on sort, on les tue et on s'tire sur Ego récupérer Quill, fit Yondu en souriant.

La jeune femme sourit doucement avant de laisser un de ses deux blaster pour Rocket.

–Merci, fit le raton avant de finir de brancher la crête.

Jaze sourit simplement avant d'entendre la musique retentir et la barrière s'ouvrit.

Yondu n'hésita pas à commencer à siffler et Jaze à tirer à bout portant.

–Jaze ! Rejoint Kraglin et aide le à tout préparer compris ?

–Oui capitaine ! Fit-elle en faisant le signe des Ravagers.

–Et n'hésite pas à tirer sur ce qui arrive vers toi. Ces salaud n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent

Elle hocha la tête d'un oui pour approuver et fila de son coté.

La jeune ravageuse croisa la route de plusieurs traître envers Yondu. Elle n'hésita à tirer dans les genoux, le ventre ou même la tête et sans regret de ceux qui croisa sa route sans même qu'ils aient le temps de réagir.

Alors qu'elle arriva au Troisième Quadrant, elle posa son blaster avant de se diriger vers le poste de pilotage.

–Où est le capitaine ? Demanda Kraglin.

–Occupé avec sa flèche et Rocket.

Kraglin resta silencieux avant de se tourner vers elle.

–Ecoute Jaze...

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire la fin de sa phrase qu'il se retrouva avec une marque rouge sur la joue.

La jeune femme venait de le gifler. Les larmes aux yeux Jaze le regarda fixement.

–Tout nos amis sont mort Krag ! Tu aurais pu y passer si tu... Si tu n'avais pas fait semblant d'être avec l'autre enfoiré ! S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant.

Kraglin l'observa avant de la prendre contre lui, il soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de Jaze.

–Pardonne moi... J'ai pensé... Comme un con, sans penser aux conséquences que cela allaient faire.

Jaze resta de silence, se calmant. C'était rare qu'elle pleure face à sa famille, ses amis et celui qu'elle aimait.

–Kraglin... commença-t-elle avant de sentir les deux mains de l'homme lui remonter le visage.

Puis, elle sentit les lèvres du second de Yondu se poser sur les siennes. Elle se sentit bête, idiote de l'avoir gifler mais c'était la colère qui avait agit.

Le calme la regagna avant de rompre le baiser pour le glisser contre lui.

–Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle doucement.


End file.
